


A Night With Remy

by KimiSama1989



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Taylor Kitsch - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gambit X OFC, LeBeau - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Remy - Freeform, Remy LeBeau - Freeform, RemyXOFC, Smut, X-men - Freeform, adult, gambit - Freeform, kimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiSama1989/pseuds/KimiSama1989
Summary: 18+ Smut with minimal plot
Relationships: Gambit/Kimi, Gambit/Original Female Character, Remy LeBeau/Kimi, Remy LeBeau/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	A Night With Remy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 22 Dec 2019. Written for the adult (obviously, but just for clarification so there is no confusion) Kitsch version of Gambit from Wolverine Origins.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Remy whispered into Kimi's ear. She nodded and they left to find a room to rent for the night. They found a nearby hotel and he paid for the room. They rode up the elevator and he opened the door for her. Once the door was shut, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. The kiss was gentle but passionate and she melted into it. He licked her, begging for entry. She parted her lips and their tongues met. He lifted her shirt slightly and let his hands run over her bare back. He unhooked her bra and trailed his fingers back down. He broke the kiss to pull her clothing over her head. He took his hat off and threw it onto the bed post. He stood for a minute looking at the woman in front of him. She really was beautiful. She gave him a questioning look at the pause.

"Just admiring the view." He smiled at her and took her lips again. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She had a thing for guys with long hair and his was just as silky as she had imagined it would be. She pulled him closer begging for his touch. He obliged, letting his hands come to her front. He slowly trailed his fingers up, barely touching her skin on the way to her breasts. He flicked his fingers against her nipples causing them to harden. She gasped lightly at the gentle way he touched her. She wanted more. She needed him. She reached around to his front and began to unbutton his shirt. There were infuriatingly too many buttons, but she worked through them until the fabric hang only by his shoulders. She pushed the shirt down his arms and let it fall to the floor. She ran her hands across the muscles of his abs and chest. He gently squeezed her chest and let his mouth move to her neck. He kissed and licked much to her pleasure and annoyance. She was used to her sexual partners being rougher with her. This man was different than anyone she'd ever been with and she was enjoying it. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her on the bed. He continued kissing her neck and she felt him unbutton and unzip her pants. Without removing the clothes, he slipped his hand into her panties and down to her womanhood. He rubbed her before letting a finger enter. She moaned at this and grabbed his broad arms. He inserted another finger and began moving them in and out. He continued his motion and trailed kisses across her collarbone. He kissed agonizingly slowly to her breasts and licked the nipple, sending shivers down her body. She reached behind and grabbed his ass. He groaned lightly, but kept his slow pace. He wanted to enjoy every second of her pleasure. Her breath was ragged and she felt herself nearing the edge. She thought he would stop, but he kept up his pace and she felt the climax wash over her like a wave. He removed his fingers and licked them smiling. He pulled off her remaining clothes and looked her over again.

"This seems hardly fair." Kimi commented. "Here I am naked and you're still half dressed."

"Don't worry. That's about to change." He stood and removed his pants. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his erection. Her body tingled with the anticipation of having him inside her. He climbed back onto the bed and hovered over her, but instead of entering her, he rolled them over so she was on top. She took this opportunity to do some pleasing of her own. She took his member into her hand and began to stroke it. She wanted to take a page from his book and take her time. She looked up to his face and saw that he had his eyes closed. He was obviously enjoying this. She replaced her hand with her mouth and heard him gasp. She continued the motion, bobbing her head while licking and sucking. She heard his breathing pick up and she knew he was ready. She grabbed a condom, rolled it on him and positioned herself over him. She teased him for a moment, rubbing herself against him. He put his hands on her hips and helped her down onto him. She began a rocking motion on him and he lifted his hips to meet her. This angle let him hit her g-spot with each thrust. She felt herself nearing another climax. She screamed and her body tightened around him. She felt him reach his own and he groaned loudly. She rolled off him and he removed the condom. She leaned onto him and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Kimi reached out for Remy. When she didn't feel him, she opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the bed. There was a playing card on the pillow. She picked it up. It was a Queen of Spades. She sat up and looked around. There was no trace of the man she had spent the night with. The only sign that he had been there at all, was the card she was holding. She stood, dressed and left the room, replaying the night in her mind.


End file.
